1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an awaiting connector and more particularly to an awaiting connector adapted to be attached to a vehicle body.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
For convenience of explanation, a conventional awaiting connector will be described below by referring to FIG. 7. FIG. 7 is a schematic side elevational view of the conventional awaiting connector.
As shown in FIG. 7, an awaiting connector 1 is provided on its end with a hood 2 which is adapted to receive a mating connector. The awaiting connector 1 accommodates terminal members 4 which are inserted into the connector 1 from its other end and connected to electrical wires 3. The hood 2 is provided on its outer periphery with an engaging member 6 which is adapted to be attached to a vehicle body when the hood 2 is inserted into an engaging hole 5 in the vehicle body.
In the case of wiring for a body of an automotive vehicle, if a door harness side connector 7 connected to electrical devices in a door and a main harness side connector 8 in a vehicle interior are prepared, the awaiting connector 1 must be connected to another connector 9 through the electrical wires 3 to form a subharness.
Upon attaching the subharness to the vehicle body, after the connector 9 is inserted into the engaging hole 5 in the vehicle body to be pushed into the vehicle interior, the awaiting connector 1 is inserted into the engaging hole 5 and secured by the engaging member 6. Thereafter, the door harness side connector 7 is coupled to the awaiting connector 1 while the main harness side connector 8 is coupled to the connector 9 of the subharness in the vehicle interior.
In the conventional awaiting connector described above, it is necessary to complete the subharness by connecting the connector 9 to the awaiting connector 1. A step of completing an independent harness requires much labor. Also, when the subharness is attached to the vehicle body, the connector 9 which is connected through the electrical wires 3 to the awaiting connector 1 in a dangling state must be inserted into the vehicle interior. In the case where the connector 9 must be passed through two wall members of the vehicle body, attachment of the connector 9 requires much labor. Since intermediate electrical wires may contact a corner of the wall members of the vehicle body, they may break or short-circuit.